Shang Jong Parker
Shang Jong Parker (nicknamed Shango) (born: January 3, 1960) was the Prime Minister of Chawosauria under Timothy Max Roosevelt between January 1, 1990, to December 31, 1999. On June 11, 2018, Shang announced his candidacy for the office of the Supreme Leader in the 2019 federal election, and won his first primary on the same day though he wasn't even running. Early Life (1960-1979) Shang Jong Parker was born on January 3, 1960, in Qingdao, Shangdong, China, under Mao Zedong's reign over China. His father was a soldier who fought in the Chinese Civil War, and his mother was a military nurse who fell in love with Shang's dad. Shang became interested in politics and was very intelligent compared to the average student around him. He participated in every Military Parade hosted by China, and his father would give him gifts. Shang learned martial arts and kung fu (which it's probably the same thing). Shang at a young age was drafted to Vietnam, which he accepted. He fought with Timothy Max Roosevelt II, and after returning from Vietnam, he was send to Chawosauria and was honored a war hero. In the 1975 federal election, Shang voted for Timothy Max Roosevelt, and began working for him from being a volunteer to a Prime Minister. Political Life (1980-1989) Shang became a volunteer for Timothy Max Roosevelt, and was very loyal to Timothy. Shang proved to Timothy as ambitious and could wipe away Timothy's opponents. During the Premiership of Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, Bzovsky ordered Shang to investigate allegations of Christians in the Premier Palace. 3,583 Christians were discovered and were executed to death for their religion. Shang was awarded the medal of great service for discovering the 3,583 Christians who were sentenced to death for their faith. In 1989, Timothy nominated Shang as Chawosauria's next Prime Minister of the Parliament, and Leonid Bzovsky approved the nomination. Premiership (1990-1999) Shang Parker took his oath of office as Prime Minister of Chawosauria, the President of the Chawopolis Palace who managed legislative passages of the Chawopolis Palace. During the 1990s, Parker allowed Timothy to pass legislative orders to pass bills on infrastructure and construction. On the issue of Christians, Parker passed a legislative order overregulating Christians' access to vote in local elections, saying that Christians would lose their right to participate in local elections such as mayoral elections. Parker classified Christian votes for any mayoral candidates as "voter fraud" and any form of "voter irregularity" and ordered that this shall be punished harshly. Shang Parker was known for his constant voter disenfranchisement of Christians, in 1995 to 1997, Parker raised the poll tax on Christian voters in a pretty drastic margin, purposely making it harder for Christians to vote in local elections. In City Council Elections, Parker ordered City Councils to pass city ordinances rasing poll taxes on Christian voters to stop Christians from voting, and also made Christians the only religious people to be required to take drug tests before voting, and must have Drivers' licenses in order to vote, because under Chawosaurian federal law, Christians don't have the right to have drivers' licenses, which it's why Parker made City councils pass ordinances requiring Christians to have only drivers' licenses in order to vote. On December 31, 1999, by the time his term expired, he was replaced by Joe Bohmer. Post-Premiership (2000-2019) Shang Parker retired pretty early on January 3, 2000, after being replaced by Joe Bohmer due to an expired term by law, and moved to Los Angeles, California, where he stayed for much of his life, during the September 11 Attacks, he engaged in blood donations and volunteer work to help those who were injured from New York, and even went to New York City to volunteered for more survived victims, during the funeral services of the fallen 9/11 victims, and then during the elections of 2002 and 2004, he voted for a series of Communist Parties in the United States. After 2005, Shang was quite and never around, he stayed in private in Los Angeles and traveled many times. During the 2008 stock market crash, Shang was in economic ruin, and lost much of his money to the crash. Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Shang returned to Chawosauria and declared himself the candidate for the 2019 federal election to win the monarchy from DKA, he won the nomination pretty easily and was easily nominated by the convention from the Chawallian People's Workers' Party. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Communist Category:Atheist